


Something To Work For

by AStarlitSunflower



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Idk man they're a mess, Kisses, M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarlitSunflower/pseuds/AStarlitSunflower
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Person A buying gifts to continue to get cheek kisses from Person B"I mean, er.....loosely based off it, I guess?





	Something To Work For

“Thanks, Harry.” Cisco glanced to him before flinching his head to the side to get his hair out of his vision. Harry lingered and watched him, fingers working with precision while he hummed and bit his lip. After too many seconds, Harry huffed and turned around before stalking off to his part of the workshop.

 

Harry huffed again, all too dramatically, keeping Cisco in his peripheral while he did, and crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the machinery in front of him. He’s supposed to be working on it, but he can't stop glancing at Cisco. So far, each time Caitlin, Iris, Barry or Wally have given Cisco something, he’d kiss their cheek. 

 

Harry has given him approximately fifty-eight objects since he noticed the trend, but who’s counting?

 

One more long Huff gets the reaction he was waiting for. “Is there an issue?” Cisco set his tools down before going to wipe the grease from his hands. “Are you feeling okay or is the double triple causing some issues?” He teased, smiling all too bright and funny for Harry to handle.

 

“Nothing. It’s fine.” Harry uncrosses his arms and leans forward, starting to take apart the machine, not without an obvious glance to the tool Cisco had just asked for. Cisco follows the line of sight.

 

“Did I forget to say thank you? I thought I said it.” He scratched the back of his head looking from the tool to Harry, one tool to another. “Sometimes when I’m working I get so focused,” He shakes his head and steps forward “Regardless,” 

 

_ Finally.  _ Harry thinks, but he doesn't look away from the screws he’s unscrewing. He does, however, sit up just a little more, drop his shoulders just half an inch, open up in his own special Harry way. 

 

“Thanks, Man.” Cisco says genuine, nodding to him before stretching his arms above his head and stepping back to drop back in his chair. 

 

Harry felt heat in his face, brewing from the anger swirling in him. He felt stupid at himself, like a schoolboy who cried after getting a flu shot. A pinprick that hit the same nerve, over and over. He clenched his jaw and kept his eyes on the machine. After a few seconds he got frustrated, grabbing a cup of pens and pitcher-throwing it at the wall. “I’m taking a walk.” 

 

Cisco watched him stand, turn, and storm out with no care towards the new mess.

 

—

 

Sixty-Three objects have been passed, and zero recognition. 

 

He’s even gone as far as grabbing things meant for other people. If Cisco says a name, followed by “Can you hand me—” Harry’s legs are already taking him to it. He felt like Pavlov’s Dog. One too many times he’s stopped himself from grabbing things out of people's hands to hand to Cisco,only to watching him lean and kiss their cheek while they giggle. 

 

—

 

The total is now sixty-eight, Harry is back in his workshop putting the finishing touches on the newest version of Barry's gloves when Cisco pipes up from under his desk. 

 

“Hare, can you toss me a flashlight?” There were a few hitting sounds followed by a groans from Cisco. 

 

Harry grabbed the smaller flashlight and moved to crawl under, clicking it on and handing it over. “What’s the issue?” He laid on his back, head by Cisco’s staring up. 

 

“I was working with projectiles earlier and one stabbed it’s way through and got lodged in my desk.” He huffed out with a groan, reaching for a pair pliers.

 

“And what were you doing with projectiles?” Harry slid and grabbed the pliers, handing them over, watching him intently.

 

“Iris and Barry are going away for a bit, and she wanted more just-in-case jewelry.” He took the pliers, for once distracted enough to not think, landed a peck on Harry’s chin. 

 

Everything muffled for Harry. He couldn't hear Cisco banging under the desk right next to him, or his groans of anger. He felt cool. Like floating in a pool on the hottest part of the day. He rushed back when Cisco’s shoulder knocked down on his own, pinching him against the ground. “Hey!” He barked, sliding out from under the table.

 

Cisco yelled in triumph and pulled the object free before scooting out and holding it like a prize. 

 

Harry simply stared at him. 

 

“Thanks Har-” Cisco looked to him and froze, embarrassment rushing over him as they made eye contact. “Oh no, I’m sorry. Did I kiss you? I wasn't thinking, it won't happen, I just mean it’s.” Cisco waved his hands trying to explain. 

 

“It’s.” Harry repeats, though his tone, for a change, is much lighter than Cisco’s. “I’m not mad.” His fingers traced over the spot on his chin, not wanting to warm the calm it brought him. “It’s just. It took a very long time.” Harry crosses his arms over his chest at that and looked at his boots.

 

“Wait, you  _ want  _ me to kiss you?” Cisco pushed his hair behind his ears, looking as if someone dropped six new algorithms to decide in front of him.

 

“You’re kissing everyone else.” Harry mumbled and shrugged, he felt like an idiot. 

 

“ _ And you're jealous? _ ” Cisco looked surprised, even stepping back to rest mostly on the top of his desk, needing the seat. 

 

“Ramon.” Harry threw his defenses up, along with his rough voice. “I’m not jealous.”  **Bullshit.** The thought echoed his head the same time Cisco said it. “I’m just commenting. You're kissing everyone else.” He fixes his arms over his chest again.

 

“Yeah, I am. Because I know they're okay with the attention and affection. Harry, I’m sorry.” Cisco pushed off his desk once he found his land legs. “You've only let Jesse touch you, or you've always initiated touching. I didn't know, if I had I would have...Look, I'm sorry.” There was something else in Cisco’s voice, regret, maybe, for having missed so many chances; whatever it was, it was something that Harry was probably reading too much into.

 

“I….” He opened his mouth, the acceptance of an apology on the tip of his tongue before he snapped it shut and waved a hand. “It’s nothing.” he turned and sat back on his stool. 

 

Cisco stayed where he was, palms rubbing against his jeans in a nervous fashion. “It’s not nothing.” He watched the back of Harry’s head, advancing in slow steps. “I care about you too, Harry. I’m sorry I haven't been showing it.” He slid a hand from between Harry’s shoulder blades all the way to the curve of his neck.

 

Cool spread from the touch, and Harry didn't dare move, fearing that would stop it. He kept his face forward, ignoring how relaxed he feels under Cisco's hand.

 

“I guess I have a lot to make up for, a lot of times I missed.” Cisco stepped to Harry’s side, hand still on him. He put enough pressure to pull Harry just a bit, leaning and kissing Harry’s cheek again. “Thanks Harry, I mean it.” He spoke softly still close to Harry’s face. 

 

Harry had completely relaxed by then, his head swimming in Cisco’s voice, while his body became willed and slack to his touch. It was almost dangerous. “Yeah,” he tried to find his voice. “Uh-huh.” He opened his eyes, looking to Cisco, feeling his breath. “You’re cold.” Harry kept his eyes locked to Cisco’s. 

 

“I am?” Cisco didn't move, flinch, or pull away. “I don't feel cold.”

 

“Feels good.” Harry’s mouth moves before his brain can stop it. “I mean.” He blinks a few times. “Your vibrations. Because, of this earth. Your vibrations feel good.” Harry yelled at himself to shut up in his head, nothing else responded to that demand. 

 

“I should….Make up for the ones I missed. To make it even.” Cisco’s nose brushed Harry’s, Harry sitting up straighter in response. “I think that's fair. Just wish I knew how many to give you.” 

 

**Sixty-Eight** , Harry thinks but doesn't say. His mouth has other plans. With a surge from who-knows-where, Harry’s hands move to box in on Cisco’s jaw; his legs push off the ground and he’s suddenly crowding Cisco. Their lips meet at the same time so fast their teeth clack and it takes a second for Harry to regain control. 

 

Cisco tastes like that dumb blue slush from Big Belly that Harry rolls his eyes at. He finds himself loving it this way. Harry takes up Cisco’s space, holding him against his work table, feeling his own shoulders move as Cisco works to push his jacket off. 

 

They both pull back for the same breath of air, Harry keeping their foreheads together while he stares in his eyes. His jacket’s tight around his arms but he fixes that by letting it drop as Cisco slides himself on the table completely. 

 

“I had no idea–” Cisco’s voice was shaking, not with fear, but excitement. Harry hushed him smoothly, the smoothest he’s been in awhile. 

 

“Less talking, more making up.” His hands found themselves on Cisco’s hips, pulling him closer “Got a lot to catch up on." Harry made a noise when Cisco’s hands pressed into his lower back, pulling him in to kiss. 

 

Harry makes a mental note to not let anyone else on the team hand Cisco what he needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't know how to end these things so I will just say; Harry is a mess, Cisco is a mess, and they made that lab a mess.


End file.
